Super Continent
Super Continent The Continent is a super island manifested from the conjoined lands of Plant, Cold, Air, Water, Earth, and Fire. New players will begin the game in the Plant Lands. Before unlocking them, the Cold Lands and Air Lands will be shrouded in clouds. The top of Water Lands can just barely be seen in the ocean to the south east. The Earth Lands are located under the Continent. A volcano can also be seen to the east. and Fire land is located between Water land and Earth land. Fire land is the largest land of them all. The Cold Lands are unlocked at level 9. The Air Lands can be unlocked at level 19, the Water Lands at level 30, the Earth Lands at level 35, and the Fire lands at Level 41. This time you can get two Castles; First one is already unlocked & once upgraded to maximum level bought with coins can hold 368 beds. Second one can be bought for 250,000 coins. Obstacles The Lands of the Continent are covered in the same obstacles as in DoF. Air Island has Cacti instead of Yucka Trees. The trees in Earth and Cold Island seem to be alive rather than being dead like in the original game. The rocks appear more or less similar to their original counterparts, although they correlate to the Medium Rock of each Natural Island of the original game. Fire Lands has burnt trees and red rocks. Song It plays at approximately 100 beats per minute in mostly G-minor like the Continent in DoF. All songs can be divided on seven parts. When the player loads the Super Continent, the song will begin with the first part (introduction) of Goblet, Torrt, Shugabeats, Congle, Seffloe, Dwumrohl, Toe Jammer and Noggin sounds. Halfway through, Dandidoo, Bellowfish and Clamble join in. Bandshee then makes a transition to the next part. During the second part (Whaddle's) Attmoz, Bowgart, Scups, Riff, Brump, Shugarina, Dermit, Lavawind, Scargo, Furnoss, Creepuscule, Mammott, Blipsqueak, Edamimi, Whaddle, Shellbeat, then Boskus join. Then Incisaur transitions until it stopped at the Phangler part, then Shrubb, Arackulele, Tring, Boombeat, Clarampus, Didgaroo, Bambidextro, Swice, Kayna, Stardark, Blasoom, Potbelly, Thwok, Creepuscule, Plukt, Pobyc and Oaktopus join the song (this part repeats a second time to include Arackulele's entire track), then Blabbit (First Track), Meetalika, Polybius, Pixolotl, Shugabush, Shugavox, Glaishur, Stogg, Pango, Toxxiano, Astropod, Reebro, Whisp, Lavox, Drumpler and Quibble, then, finally, Kayna, Riff, Boskus and Dermit join back in & Thumpies join in as well. At third part (Phangler's) most monsters stop playing, except Stogg, Riff, Quibble, Congle, Creepuscule, Glaishur, Shellbeat, Polybius, Noggin, Bowgart, Shrubb and Clamble; Crysthex, Ziggurab, Phangler, Fwog, Sneyser, Tympa, Bandshee, Bowster, Bass-Bass, Lampyro, Shugabass, Beatpad, Nebulob, Vhamp, Syncopite, Kazilleon, Grumpyre, Firebrix, Xireworkz (First Track), Humbug, Deedge, Shugabuzz and Pummel start singing. Fleechwurm plays at the very end to transition the song to the next third of the third part of the song. Then Entbrat, Flum Ox, Sooza (Playing her second track from the last part), Yool (First Track), Rootitoot, Krillby, Poewk, Bleenkurr, Screemu, Brump, Scargo, Acijo, Keyrex, Boombeat, Blowblee, Stardark, Vibrochness, Xylodilo, Spotan, Bassum, Oovoc, Planxeon, Edamimi, Choirtar, T-rox, Wynq, Thumpies, Astropod, Thwok & Ghazt do their parts; Wynq, T-rox, Oovoc, Bleenkurr & Screemu stop playing & then Furcorn, Sooza (Now playing her first track), Gheegur, Wubbox, Compet, Iceynth, Shiveraca, Clydestalk, Frostbyte, Zynth, Fung Pray, Scaratar, Dwumrohl, Blasoom, Shugajo, and Shugarock do their parts. At fourth part (PomPom's) you can hear only Goblet, Seffloe, Shellbeat, Rootknock, Beatpad, Bambidextro, Pango, Scups, Syncopite, Glaishur, Keyrex, Noggin, Congle, Shugabeats, Furnoss, Dwumrohl, Creepuscule (Has Four Tracks in the song), Dragong, Reebro, Kazilleon, Deadbeat, Lumdaria, Clamble, Deedge, Shrubb, Tympa, Ziggurab, Blipbeat and T-rox. This part repeats itself but this time, Shellbeat stops until the very end, and Woolabee, PomPom, Dracocal, Cybop, MopMop, Crocsticks, Eye Buttcheek, Hoola, Vumel, Shugaboard, Drummidary, Wubbox, Galatar, Zuuker, Kairimble, Pummel and Repatillo join in. Shellbeat plays at the very end as well as Kazilleon to transition the song to the next part. Fifth part (Flowah's) sounds tribal and starts with Rootknock, Barrb, Flowah, Whisk, Thrumble, Congle, Pummel, Vhamp, Reebro, Jeeode, Hornacle, Jellbilly, Loodvigg, Attmoz, Blabbit (Second Track), Firebrix, Smoochle, Glitchtune, Torrt, Clamble, Repatillo, Edamimi, Ketzelraka, Yelmut, Crocsticks, Kairimble, Noggin, Zrombiex, Pixolotl, Dwumrohl, Cogrorn, Boodoo, Whisp, Twayng, Blubbler, O-Deer, Dermit, Creepuscule, Maulch, Cacdella, Vumel, T-rox, Kazilleon, Wubbox, Shugapipes, Woolabee, Rare Wubbox, Drummidary, Bassum, Blipbeat, Shugabeats, and Shugitar. Ziggurab continues its rhythmic beat. Around halfway through this part the Clamble stops playing & Blipsqueak takes its place. Sixth part (Glowl's) begins after, with Glowl, Congle, Yelmut, Wynq, Phangler, Thumpies, Fleechwurm, Fwog, Riff, Lumdaria, Galvana, Maw, Scaratar, Sooza, Vhamp, Entbrat, Rare Wubbox, Shellbeat, Xireworkz (Second Track), Yool (Second Track), Punkleton, Blabbit (Second Track), Syncopite, Furcorn, Creepuscule, Seffloe, Crysthex, Errchenn, Plixie, Krillby, Woolabee, Torrt, Rootitoot, Noggin, Ziggurab, Bona-Petite, Sneyser, Grumpyre, Poewk, Cacdella, Rare Galvana, Whajje, Keyrex, Tripipa, Blowblee, Tympa, Jeeode, Lavox, Boodoo, Dig-Dog, Choirtar (Second track which is slightly calm & choir isn't as echoey), Lampyro, Eye Buttcheek, Bambidextro, Whisk, Boombeat, Goblet, Astropod, Shugaboard, Ghazt, Swice, Dragong, Kazilleon, Floogull, Tring, T-rox, Drummidary, Shugabass, and Shugarock playing. The song ends (Formerly) in a calm and majestic manner, with only Congle, Megabite, Creepuscule (Giving it an Upbeat but majestic beat to it), Furcorn, Glowboox, Obsidrum, Boombeat, Xylodillo, Blabbit (Third Track), Smoochle, Bowster, Shugabow, Scaratar, Blowblee, Galvana, Hornacle, Plukt, Zuuker, Galatar, Oovoc, Candelavra, Torrt, Tweedle, Woolabee, Choirtar (Second track again), Bleenkurr, Noggin, Quarrister, Crysthex, Molyte, Sooza, Webbowheely, Angelichoir, Shungalung, Bandshee, Polybius, Vibrochness, Stardark, Vibrabi, Keyrex, Sneyser, Screemu, Fung Pray, Sox, Humbug, Zuuker, Ghazt, Scargo and Tring playing. The Drummidary and Didgaroo also play during the second part of this section; then All except for Crysthex and Sneyser stop playing & Bisonorus, Gobbleygourd, Meoz, Reedling, Spunge, Shugabox, Yool, Shugapipa, Thumpies, Swice, Dig-Dog, Shugaccordion & Maw do their parts, and Bleenkurr, Beatpad and Tring join in on the second part of the section. Gallery Notes * All of the lands share the same song. * Unlocking the Cold Lands and the Air Lands clears away the clouds surrounding those areas. * The Continent's sea level drops when the Water Lands, Earth Lands, and Fire Lands are unlocked. * When you return to the Continent from one of the Outer Islands and other Islands, a "Help" button appears for just a few seconds. If you tap on it before it disappears, you can see the Continent's info, as well as seeing your Continent's monster checklist. However, the image to the left of the info-box will be bugged, due to the fact that the Continent picture is larger than the frame. There is an easier way to see your monster checklist of the Continent. * In the Super Continent's song, Flowah includes a sound that used to exist in early DoF updates (Specifically 1.1.0 and lower), Pompom, Wynq, Entbrat, Potbelly and Dandidoo have different voices, Whaddle, Kayna, Sooza, Boskus and Quibble have slighty different melodies. This can also be heard in the Dawn of Fire's game play and announcement trailers. Tring and Edamimi also have new beats that are less pointless compared to in DoF. * A total of 180+ monsters can be bought or bred or awaken on the Continent, the largest amount on a natural island in MSM history. Category:Islands Category:Islands (Monster to the Future)